1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a semiconductor memory device in which a plurality of memory cells formed by transistors having a Schottky barrier transistor (SBD) as a load are arranged along word lines and the memory cells are driven from one end of the word lines by word drivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Actual memory devices include many word lines. The potential of one of those word lines is made a high level so as to select the same. The structure of the word drivers includes polycrystalline silicon layers, while the memory cells do not. This affects the memory cells adjacent to word drivers and with SBDs as loads. The forward voltage V.sub.F of the SBDs in turn heavily affects the chracteristics of the semiconductor device.
Further, while cells adjacent to word drivers are postitioned between a word driver and another cell, other cells are positioned between the cells and have the same construction. Therefore, a peripheral portions around cells adjacent to word drivers are non-symmetrical in contruction with the result that special relationships, such as between the amount of aluminum and windows of bulk silicon, are spoiled.